onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Species/Fish-Man Island Saga
This page lists all animal species encountered in the Fish-Man Island Saga. Underworld of the Sea All the creatures found in the Underworld of the Sea are gigantic in size and are easily larger than than most large ships found on the surface. All the animals seen here are giant versions of real life animals that can be found in the deep sea. Anglerfish Gigantic Anglerfish larger than ships are known to reside in the Underworld of the Sea. One such anglerfish was Wadatsumi's pet, Ankoro who attempted to eat the Thousand Sunny but was stopped by his master. Blobfish Gigantic Blobfish live deep within the Underworld of the Sea but are mostly harmless. They are considered to look frightening by some of the Straw Hats, but Sanji and Luffy desired to cook and eat one regardless. Eventually, Luffy succeeded in capturing one and ate it with mayonnaise. Flatface Crab A giant crab with no visible eyes which the Straw Hats called a "Flatface Crab". It is very ferocious creature that pursued the Straw Hats while they explored the surface of the Underworld of the Sea. Despite having no eyes, it can hunt its prey just fine. Much like other crabs seen in the world of One Piece, it has a human-like mouth. Fish-Man Island Kraken is a massive, boneless, octopus-like creature several hundred times larger than the Thousand Sunny. Unlike a regular octopus, it has a turtle-like head without a beak between the arms. It is also known as the . The only seen example of one is Surume, who was introduced in Chapter 604. Hody Jones went all the way to the North Pole to kidnap Surume for his use, due to its fearsome power, he only managed to keep it under control by holding its brothers, family and species as hostages. Some can have an estimated length of 300m (984'). When the Straw Hats first encounter one on their way to Fish-Man Island, several crushed pirate ships can be seen between its massive tentacles, indicating that it feeds on the ships and crew it pulls down into the ocean. Caribou recites a story about it, calling it "the enemy of the human race" and that it "never knows satisfaction where killing is concerned". He found it odd that one would be living near the Red Line. Hody also mentioned that, as a legendary creature, a Kraken can be sold for a high price, even if dead. It is unknown if these tales of its ruthlessness are true, as the one encountered by the Straw Hats was entirely pleasant once they befriended him, its possible his violent actions before were done merely at Hody's whim. Sea Lion Sea Bear Sea Rhinoceros, Sea Gorilla, Sea Elephant, and Sea Giraffe Sea Turtle Elevator The is a large turtle that has been tamed by the people of Fish-Man Island. It is used by the people (though most likely mainly by humans) to ferry them from the lower levels of the Coral Mansions to the surface and back again. The turtle's shell is large enough for several average-sized humans to stand on comfortably and has a bubble covering it which holds air for humans to breath. Fish Taxi and Fish Bus The is a large fish able to hover over land, thanks to a coating bubble, and swim in the sea and is used as transportation to cross both terrains. The coating bubble is on its back, with seats aligning it's dorsal fin. It also wears a hat. There is also the which is used to go around the Island in a similar manner to a regular bus. Long Flounder The is a species of fish which has been trained and employed by the Ryugu Palace. Like a normal flounder, it is very flat, with both its eyes on the dorsal side, and it's mouth on the opposite. However, as it's name suggests, it is very long like an eel. Furthermore, it is large enough to carry several people on one side. After applying a coating bubble to the dorsal side, it is used as a platform to hold air-breathing humans while hosting events and parties in an underwater environment. References Site Navigation fr:Animaux/Saga Île des Hommes-Poissons it:Specie animali/Saga del paradiso sottomarino Category:Animal Species Subpages